Stay with me
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Tom no necesita ayuda. Tom no quiere ayuda, lo que es más importante que mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no la necesita. Y Harry... a Harry, sinceramente, le da igual lo que Tom quiera o no. Está dispuesto a ayudarlo, sea cual sea el costo. Tomarry. SugarDaddy. DaddyKink. Dedicado a Lex Snape.
1. U N O

**_STAY WITH ME_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Harry Potter NO me pertenece. Lo que sí me pertenece es mi desprecio por la vida lo suficientemente grande para apuntarme en el NaNoWriMo de este año. Rezen por mí.

 _ **Summary**_ : Tom no necesita ayuda. Tom _no quiere_ ayuda, lo que es más importante que mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no la necesita. Y Harry... a Harry, sinceramente, le da igual lo que Tom quiera o no. Está dispuesto a ayudarlo, sea cual sea el costo, con razones que solamente él es capaz de entender en un gélido invierno donde no es capaz de dejar a la deriva a un misterioso adolescente de mal carácter.

 ** _Advertencias_** : Slash (relación hombre/hombre). Lemon. Chan (relación mayor/menor). DaddyKink y SugarDaddyKink. Si no te gustan estos temas, por favor, _lárgate_.

* * *

 _Lex, mi amor... Las 4000 del sprint no fueron exactamente del capítulo de Neck. Ya sabes, me dijiste que si escribía otro podía publicarlo... y más importante, podría publicártelo. Tengo este regalito para ti, y aunque no es mucho... Sé que te gustó, y espero que te guste más. UwU Te amo amor. *besa y huye*_

* * *

 **U N O**

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Tom volteó el rostro con la mano a la mitad del bolsillo de la sudadera. La mano sobre su hombro estaba notablemente más caliente que su propia piel. El calor, el calor de una persona que no acababa de pasar tres días vagando por las calles bajas de Londres, era definitivamente lo suficiente fuerte para traspasar las finas telas de su ropa y clavársele en los huesos.

—Nada —murmuró descaradamente mientras trataba de fingir que, verdaderamente, no pasaba nada. Mientras trataba de fingir que no acababa de echarse al bolsillo la caja con los audífonos de la tienda de electrónica, esa misma caja que el sujeto había dejado caer mientras reponía el estante con la utilería a la venta. Porque claro, estar al borde de robarse unos audífonos de treinta libras no significaba que no "pasaba nada".

La presión de la mano del hombre en su hombro aumentó. Tom trató de zafarse. Lo observó de arriba abajo con expresión meditabunda, simplemente buscando si parecía tener algún punto débil, algún sitio donde golpear o zafarse. Pero, envuelto en aquella camisa a cuadros y la chaqueta gruesa, no sólo no parecía sólido y musculoso, sino un maldito infeliz que tenía la suerte y el dinero de pagarse un _personal trainer_ que consiguiera que no se echara en el sofá a comer papas todos los días en vez de hacer ejercicio.

Maldito afortunado. Los odiaba. _Odiaba_ a esos niños mimados y ricachones. A esos que jamás habían tenido que mover un maldito dedo por conseguir nada en la vida, justo a aquellos como él que le miraban con un reproche burlón, como si no fuera más que un niño en busca de llamar la atención.

—Ese nada —el extraño alzó las cejas componiendo una expresión mucho más burlona. Tom apretó los dientes necesitando, anhelando en lo más hondo, que no fuera a decirle nada a los guardias de la tienda, simplemente tratara de chantajearlo y pudiera destrozarlo verbalmente en medio de gritos y amenazas de secuestro. No sería la primera vez. Todo el mundo siempre le creía al adolescente guapo. Mucho más si sabía poner las caras de inocencia que él— parece valer treinta libras y tener conexión inalámbrica.

Tom tragó saliva. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria no deseó que su saliva fuera veneno.

— _Oh_ , bueno, es una "nada" algo costosa, quizá —se encogió de hombros tratando de llevarle la corriente, el mismo tipo de burla, la misma mirada de oscura diversión. No parecía ser mal tipo si todavía no lo había arrastrado de los cabellos por media tienda y presentado ante los guardias—. Quizá para los niños de papi como tú no lo sean, pero ya vemos, vale su dinero sí.

El extraño soltó una carcajada.

—Niños de papi, ¿eh? —su sonrisa se curvó marcando un hoyuelo a un lado de su mejilla. Tom trató de mantener el rostro en blanco, sereno, impasible, y por sobre todo sus mejillas frías—. Bueno, quizá es porque soy un mimado que me gusta mimar a otros. ¿Qué más quieres?

Tom alzó una ceja. Bueno, acababa de perderse totalmente en el ritmo de la conversación. Si es que acaso le interrumpieran a mitad de un robo era una conversación propiamente dicha.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué más? —el hombre alzó las ceja nuevamente con una expresión tan franca, amplia y juguetona que Tom sintió esa desagradable sensación de que los tipos del otro lado de la calle le habían estado dando duro a las drogas alucinógenas otra vez, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el humo le llegara a su destartalada casucha abandonada que conseguía habitar hasta su demolición. No podía estar viendo algo real. Un hombre, un adulto, no podía estarlo viendo como un igual. Si jamás había pasado, ¿por qué pasaría ahora? No tenía la menor lógica—. Tienes un mundo para escoger. ¿Qué más quieres? Audífonos, son bonitos, aunque supongo que esa marca es algo... mala. ¿No crees? Un cable muy fino. Si no le das su respectivo buen trato son de ruptura fácil. Y teniendo en cuenta el estado de tus jeans, dudo que sepas lo que es darle un buen trato a algo.

Tom no lo evitó en ese momento. Bajó la mirada comprobando los parches ajustados en la ropa, todo tintado con el mismo hollín y tinta hasta dejar el mismo tono de negro desgastado que no lo hacía ver mal. Jamás se tenía que ver mal. Pero cuando alzó la vista la expresión cada vez más divertida del hombre se le antojaba cada vez más insultante, y su rostro ardía de rabia cada vez más.

—¿A qué juegas? —siseó tratando de zafarse de su agarre. El sujeto lo soltó y alzó las manos como demostrándole que no volvería a tratar de atraparlo—. ¿Por qué...? —inhaló profundamente en busca de algo capaz de aclarar su cabeza. No iba a armar un escándalo. Había quedado vetado de la última tienda en la que había armado un escándalo, y casi habían llamado a las autoridades policiales. Y si podía evitarlo haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo—. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Un sujeto normal como tú no va por ahí regalando cosas.

La sonrisa se borró de la expresión del hombre un momento. Tom tragó saliva pensando, bien, que acababa de joderla. No había de otra. Ahora el tipo llamaría a la policía, a los guardias, lo arrastrarían lejos, lo sacarían de a patadas y eso era si no tenía la suerte que trataran de ponerlo en alguna casa de acogida hasta comprobar por qué razón sus padres no se hacían cargo de él, hasta comprobar que no tenía padres, que se había escapado del maldito orfanato hacía tantos años que ya dudaba que alguien recordara su rostro o si acaso alguna vez hubo existido en esas mugrosas paredes.

No quería volver a esa mierda.

—Bueno —el hombre suspiró. Se frotó un lado de la mejilla, su codo alzado un poco más por sobre su cabeza de lo necesario mientras se inclinaba sobre él. Tom casi chilló cuando la mano se entrometió en el bolsillo de la sudadera, quitando los audífonos de su bolsillo con un tirón y dejándolos caer al suelo mientras el codo seguía alzando. A Tom le costó entender y jadeó cuando lo hizo. Estaba tapando las malditas cámaras de seguridad—, _quizá_ un sujeto normal no lo haga. Yo, personalmente, no me considero normal. Así que, ¿qué quieres?

Tom tragó saliva y se agachó a buscar los audífonos. El hombre sonrió.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Cigarrillos electrónicos? ¿Venden aquí? —dudó. Su nuevo mejor amigo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizá? Podemos preguntarle al dueño —revisó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y Tom sintió su mundo derrumbarse hasta el instante en que no sacó nada más que su mano en forma de teléfono, infantilmente—. Uh, hola. Se reclama la atención del señor Potter al pasillo número tres. Parece que hay un chiquillo preguntando por cigarrillos electrónicos —le examinó duramente con la vista y una expresión de gozo—. Oh, perfecto, muchas gracias.

Tom no supo si reír o llorar.

—Dice que hay —señaló— hasta al fondo junto con las baterías. Pero necesitas prescripción o algo así. Es un poco mierdoso todo el trámite. En la época de mis abuelos, los infelices fumaban a pipa y lo gozaban. Ahora no se puede ni tener un cigarrillo electrónico sin que te lo ordene una farmacéutica para nivelar el estrés.

Tom trató de controlar sus pasos y no correr. No fumaba. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero si quería pagar sus deudas de verdad necesitaba algo de dinero, y esas mierdas se vendían muy rápido y muy fácil entre los infelices de las calles. Su adicción al dinero no era mucha; en realidad era más adicción a la supervivencia, a tener lo suficiente y necesario para vivir un día más. No iba a dejarse rendir como todos siempre le echaron en cara: _débil, tonto, imbécil, estúpido._ Todos eran huérfanos en aquella prisión de los horrores donde los domingos todos sonreían y los lunes todos lloraban. ¿Por qué razón a él lo trataban peor?

—¿Algo más? —preguntó el hombre por detrás de sí. Tom le alcanzó los paquetes con dos cigarrillos electrónicos cada; cuatro paquetes. Ahí se iban unas buenas ochenta libras y si se sumaban los audífonos sería la mayor cantidad de dinero que Tom pudiera tener en manos en mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizá hasta podría comer de verdad y no sólo sobras. Esa idea le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

—Nada —suspiró—. ¿Qué...? —dudó al preguntarlo. De verdad dudó porque sabía que no había acción sin reacción, y ningún sujeto iba a simplemente comprarle cosas sin esperar nada a cambio. La saliva le dolió al tragar por la cantidad de ideas más que turbias que se le cruzaron por la cabeza, la mitad de ellas el doble de repugnantes de lo que podrían parecer en todo tipo de sitios—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

La expresión en el rostro de aquel tan extraño y simpático hombre se tornó casi cálida. Sonrió ampliamente, los hoyuelos marcándose en ambas mejillas, los ojos entrecerrándose con las pestañas casi dándole una doble tonalidad de verde a sus ojos.

—Dime tu nombre —pidió, extendiendo la mano para hacerlo avanzar por los pasillos con las cajas entre las manos—, y prométeme que no volverás a robar. Al menos en mis tiendas. De verdad es molesto.

Tom apartó la vista y sonrió para no soltar un insulto. No era la primera vez que robaba ahí. El sólo saber que alguien, específicamente el dueño, específicamente _ese_ dueño, lo sabía no hacía más que ponerlo el doble de desquiciado ante la idea de que ningún tipo de paranoia era suficiente.

—Tom —dijo mientras llegaban a la caja. La mujer observó al dueño del negocio con una casi sonrisa burlona en los labios pintados de coral—. Me llamo Tom.

—Bonito nombre —lo empujó más adelante casi haciéndole tropezar. Tom volteó la vista, esperando de pronto encontrarse con un montón de guardias, policías y gente gritando. Lo único que lo rodeaban eran cortinas plásticas con logos de bandas, anuncios de otras tiendas, promociones normales y típicas en el sector electrónico—. Prométeme que no volverás aquí para hacer algo tan horrible, ¿ _de verdad_ no consideras la cantidad de niños en países subdesarrollados que debemos explotar para hacer estas cosas que luego tú robas y no aportas tu granito de arena para que sean un día más esclavos y coman otro granito de arroz?

Tom se sorprendió al soltar una carcajada. El maldito hasta le caía bien.

—Lo prometo —aceptó todavía con la sombra de la carcajada en su garganta. Una palmada se dejó suave en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, un golpe apenas cariñoso y más como un roce, una caricia que le puso la piel del cuello de gallina y le recorrió un estremecimiento por la columna.

—Genial —le sonrió a la cajera principal que le guiñó un ojo. Tom sintió que había algo que se perdía en aquel intercambio, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que aquella mujer no parecía la típica cajera con cara de amargada y de estar sufriendo cada segundo de vista al público cuando podría estar haciendo cosas más interesantes con su vida—. Entonces, Cho. ¿Quieres darle algo tú? Así nos aseguramos que no regrese... a robar. Es adorable.

Tom sintió sus dedos arder como si quisiera aferrarse a algo. El intercambio parecía tan mafioso que le ponía todo el sistema en alerta.

—¿Unas cuantas libras? —preguntó inclinándose amistosamente sobre la silla en una pose mucho más familiar y menos rígida—. ¿Cómo cien? ¿Ciento cincuenta?

—Agrégale cincuenta de mi parte —el sujeto pasó rápidamente los productos por la caja para que pudieran marcar los códigos de barras y quitarle los seguros. Tom lo observó con expresión perpleja. ¿En qué clase de universo paralelo estaba? La gente normal no hacía eso—. Perfecto. Entonces, ¿esto es suficiente para ti Tom?

—¿Qué _mierda_ pasa con ustedes? —Tom tragó saliva. El dueño y la cajera intercambiaron una mirada divertida—. Están _locos_.

—Quizá —el hombre sonrió—. Pero hacemos algo bueno. No es la primera y sospecho que no será la última vez que estés robando. Si tenemos dinero suficiente para darte algo, ¿por qué no hacerlo? No es que seamos de esos que andan regalando por ahí pero tú eres un caso especial. Es decir, ¿qué persona compra cigarrillos electrónicos para no usarlos, sino comerciar con ellos? —su expresión pasó de irónica a juguetona— Y no, no te he estado siguiendo. Sólo que cometes el error de comerciar en pleno centro. Tengo _ojos_.

Tom mordió el interior de su mejilla tratando de no hacer su expresión tan enfurruñada infantilmente, y sí más como un enojo serio bastante homicida. Por la risita escapando de entre los dientes del hombre, bueno, no había funcionado.

—Entonces es sólo... —sacudió la cabeza, los ojos fijos en el hombre y luego la mujer, tan diferentes entre sí como diferentes de él. Adultos y maduros comportándose como niños juguetones. Tom no había salido de la adolescencia y ya se sentía como un anciano sufriendo su miserable y asquerosa vida— ¿sólo no robar aquí? ¿Sólo una advertencia? ¿Nada más?

—Nada más —el hombre extendió su mano y aquella cajera le tendió una bolsa de papel con el logo del comercio—. No robes aquí, no revendas en el centro a ojos de todos, y ten cuidado cuando vayas por la calle a solas con todo el dinero. De verdad lo digo. Tú no eres el único ladroncillo de por aquí.

Tom trató de no poner los ojos en blanco. Ni que no conociera sus propias calles.

—Supongo que... genial —tironeó de la bolsa comprobando que realmente estaba en sus manos. Realmente podría pagar, realmente podría comer, realmente podría comprar otro abrigo entre los donados para la recaudación para el ejército de salvación, realmente podría salir adelante otro día, otra semana. Podría vivir—. _Gracias_.

La cajera sonrió casi maternalmente mientras el dueño lo escoltaba fuera. Tom esperó hasta último segundo que sonaran las alarmas y casi sintió sus rodillas aflojarse cuando estuvo fuera y no lo hicieron. El único sonido era el ronroneo de los motores, las voces al unísono en conversaciones ajenas. No había alarmas. No había gritos. No había policía.

No había orfanato. No más. Nunca más.

—Por cierto Tom —el hombre rebuscó en su bolsillo, ahora el del pantalón. La tela se ajustaba a su cuerpo y, bajo aquella luz, era sombras y luces de neón en extraños patrones sobre la sombra de barba en su mandíbula y la profundidad del hoyuelo en la barbilla— puedes llamarme si necesitas dinero. No te digo que, _wow_ , te de millones por mes. Pero anda, puedo ofrecerte un pequeño trabajo. Siempre nos andan faltando acomodadores. Pagamos bien.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco como si no estuviera siquiera considerándolo mientras sostenía la tarjeta de presentación que el hombre le ofrecía entre sus dedos. Papel blanco de bordes dorados un poco ostentoso, difícil de pasar por alto con las letras enormes en negro. Tom leyó "Harry J. Potter" con una mueca que parecía querer convertirse en sonrisa. Su loco mejor amigo salvador (o lo que fuera) tenía nombre. Y era un nombre al cual estaba dispuesto a recurrir si alguna vez estaba con la soga al cuello, lo cual quería decir como en ese maldito momento que si no acababa de pagar antes de la nevada ni siquiera sobreviviría la maldita golpiza que estaba por venirse sólo por jamás traer el dinero que le correspondía. Ahora no habría golpiza, tampoco. Y quizá algo más que miradas burlonas si se tenía en cuenta que con ese dinero podía hacer el doble, el triple soñando en grande.

Sobrevivir nunca había costado tanto dinero.

Tom se marchó con la cabeza en bajo, pensativo, tratando que los cabellos le cubrieran la expresión soñadora mientras analizaba la cantidad de cosas que podía comprar o comer. Cuando se volteó antes de doblar la esquina Harry seguía allí, mirándolo.

* * *

 _*gritos ahogados*_

 _Yo DE VERDAD necesitaba esto... Necesitaba sacarlo de una vez por todas de mi sistema. Necesitaba hacer esto tan bonito que tengo por aquí... para una persona muy hermosa que tengo por allí *guiño guiño*_

 _De verdad adoro la temática Sugar Daddy/Daddy Kink por muchas razones que no tengo permitido decir... Pero de verdad lo amo, lo adoro y lo adoraré sieeeempre, y como corresponde a cuando me gusta algo, tengo que escribir sobre eso con mi OTP *risa malvada*_

 _Entonces... Tenemos a un joven Tom robando de una tienda de aparatos tecnológicos coffcoffHPcoffcoff y un bastante mayor Harry dándole "de a gratis" unos cuantos objetos y dinero para pagar sus deudas... Yo creo que aquí haría falta solamente el logo de Brazzers xDDD_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Harry y Tom volverán a encontrarse? ¿En qué situación será? 1313_

 _¿Dudas? ¿Opiniones? Deje aquí su bonito comentario y reciba a cambio una galletita o unas papitas UwU_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo!_

 _xxx G._


	2. D O S

_Aaaa_ _-_ _No tengo demasiado que decir. Me alegra el buen recibimiento que este fic ha estado teniendo tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad Muchas gracias a todos por los votos y comentarios, y más importante por tomarse el tiempo de_ _leer esta cosita que salió de mi cabeza un día que po motivo pensaba... TODOS LOS MALDITOS SUGARDADDY AU SON CON TOM DE DADDY Y TIENEN MUCHO BARDO, QUIERO ALGO BONITO. Y así salió esto. Tiene mucho bardo también, pero al menos es bonito -?-_

* * *

 **D O S**

Se apoyó contra el muro dejándose caer entre su pequeño hueco que acostumbraba de escondite. Los ladrillos fríos no hacían más que demostrarle que aquel callejón tenía más de una desembocadura a través de toda la basura, un lugar de escape al cual podría recurrir con total seguridad. Sombras negras y grises se colaban frente a sus ojos. No quería llorar de frustración ni desesperación, es más, no quería llorar en lo absoluto, pero le resultaba el doble de imposible que de costumbre controlarse con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta con fuerza y los temblores en todo su cuerpo por la carrera.

Sus ojos todavía percibían las luces de la patrulla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no corría a tanta velocidad. El corazón le destrozaba las costillas y la respiración acelerada soltaba vaho hacia sobre los escombros, trapos y cajas. Abrazando las rodillas tan fuerte como podía Tom sólo deseaba haber sido, quizá, un poco más inteligente. Había sido lo suficiente astuto para conseguir clientes que compraran todo tipo de sus hurtos, había pagado su supervivencia. Por todos los infiernos, incluso hasta se había encontrado gastando dinero en comida y comiendo de verdad luego de semanas hasta que su estómago dolió. La esperanza no era vivir mañana, era sobrevivir al hoy, y Tom sólo pensaba y esperaba que sobrevivir esos días en los que las pandillas acababan de reestablecerse podría ser crucial para sobrevivir al mañana y al invierno.

Por lo visto no lo eran. Cada libra que ganaba tenía un peso desgarrador. Nunca había visto tanto dinero junto como el que aquellos imbéciles consiguieron arrebatarle en medio de una calle pública. Aquellos imbéciles que le acusaron de robar a transeúntes y, tan tranquilamente, se encontró siendo gritado, insultado y apartado por los mismos policías que le acusaron sólo por vestir muy desgarbado, sólo por llevar el cabello un poco más sucio que cualquier otro pandillero, un par de heridas de más en fresca exposición.

Casi había sido arrastrado al interior de la patrulla. Se había dejado guiar hasta el otro lado de la acera, donde le palparon en busca de armas. Tom sabía que no encontrarían nada y se comportó lo suficientemente sumiso como para que ninguno siquiera pensara cuando lanzó el codazo atrás golpeando a uno directamente al plexo solar para impulsarse por sobre el coche y saltar del otro lado echando a correr a toda velocidad.

El dinero lo había motivado a querer quedarse lo más posible. Cuando lo vio totalmente fuera de su alcance fue su supervivencia lo que lo motivó a huir con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Una fuerza que ahora no tenía. Tom trató de normalizar su respiración y arrastrar lejos las lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba frustrado, cansado, su cabeza dolía y su estómago ya no gruñía del hambre sino que dolía como si tuviera una bestia en el interior devorando sus intestinos en busca de alimento. No podía desperdiciar ni una sola lágrima. Ya mucho líquido había desperdiciado en la carrera al sudar y, estando en invierno, no había mangueras abiertas en los jardines de las cuales beber.

Estaban a horas de que acabara el primer día del año nuevo. Estaba a horas de que los pandilleros pidieran su cabeza. Las calles no eran lugar de bromas y goce, mucho menos si vivías en ellas. Siempre que caía uno como buitres al acecho había diez más buscando ocupar su posición y encargarse de conseguir el dinero, la mercancía, las drogas o cualquier cosa que generara una forma de salir de ahí. Y eso si no se tenía en cuenta cuando aquellos cabecillas eran manipulados por gente de las bandas pesadas.

Sólo necesitaba sobrevivir. Salir de ahí. La policía se cansaría de buscarlo en poco tiempo, después de todo ¿qué era? Un pandillero más. No comerciaba con drogas y sólo vendía y revendía artículos usados menores que, sí, bien, eran claramente robados, pero no era una pena mayor como para que se obsesionaran con hallarlo. La policía no podía arrancarlo de las calles. No podía regresarlo al orfanato. Antes de eso prefería la muerte.

Tom trató de trabar sus dientes en el sollozo de desesperación. Desesperación. No hacía mucho tiempo estaba jurando que su vida había dado un buen vuelco, un giro espontáneo e inesperado, y justo en ese momento se encontraba arrastrándose detrás de huecos apestosos bajo el hielo y la nieve, todo su cuerpo ardiendo y sólo deseando desvanecerse en un pequeño rincón donde nadie jamás le echaría de menos. Su cuerpo se pudriría y las ratas se alimentarían de él y, quizá así, serviría de y para algo.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de sí. Estúpido, estúpido. Sólo estaba siendo estúpido y extremista. Había sobrevivido en las calles por más años de los que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Podía recordar a la señora Cope con su expresión burlona y cínica diciéndole que no sobreviviría ni un miserable día allí fuera. El reto acabó por darle las fuerzas necesarias para huir, la valentía que más le había hecho falta. Tenía que sobrevivir, conseguir una oportunidad de hacer algo en su vida, salir adelante. Nunca esperó que la vida le fuera fácil. Nunca esperó que la vida le regalara todo y siempre supo que estar robando y revendiendo, pagando a pandilleros para que le dejaran un hueco donde no congelarse en el invierno y una bebida fresca en el verano, no era una opción a la que podía recurrir siempre.

Sólo el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer algo por sí mismo.

Sólo el tiempo suficiente...

Necesitaba escapar.

No tenía nada más encima. No tenía dinero. No tenía artículos de venta. Y mucho menos tenía la menor idea de qué haría o dónde estaba. Las callejuelas de los suburbios se volvían idénticas entre los papeles a medio despegar y los botes de basura repletos. No pasaba más de una semana rondando por el mismo lugar, y nunca lo suficiente para encontrar un camino de regreso a algún sitio seguro. Que, bien, si lo había dejado atrás había dejado de ser "seguro".

No tenía nada, ni nadie. Sólo unas desesperantes ganas de morir al menos mientras su cabeza no se aclarara y sus pulmones dejaran de punzar con cada respiración. No era la muerte lo que anhelaba, sino huir de su vida, de lo que era, desvanecerse sin dejar rastro hasta que algo bueno ocurriera con él, hasta que al menos le llegara una oportunidad de...

Una oportunidad.

Tom inhaló con fuerza ignorando el pinchazo fatídico en sus costillas y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, en el doble bolsillo oculto donde solía ocultar los papeles de LSD mientras tenía que trasladarlos de un lugar a otro. Él jamás los vendería, no iba a arriesgar su cuello, pero cuando el pago por trasladarlos era mejor que otros haría cualquier cosa.

En ese bolsillo no había papeles empapados en droga como otras veces, sino un pequeño cuadrado de papel escrito. Papel blanco de bordes dorados, letras en el centro, un número apuntado con bolígrafo atrás. Harry J. Potter. Su mejor amigo de hacía varias semanas atrás a quien había ignorado como todo el resto de las personas a las que o se acercaría a menos que desesperadamente necesitara algo. La vida no era para que estuvieran regalándote las cosas, y él odiaba tener deudas. Su desesperación de esa noche, sumada a la incredulidad de lo que había ocurrido, le hizo ignorar todo para encontrarse con que realmente el hombre había salvado su vida. Su pecho escocía sólo con pensar que le debía algo, y algo demasiado grande, una molestia que no dejaba de conseguirle algún que otro sueño donde el tal Harry Potter llegaba a pedirle explicaciones o simplemente lo entregaba a la policía. Y dudaba mucho, realmente mucho, de volvérselo a encontrar cuando abría los ojos por la mañana con el corazón en la garganta.

Había dudado de ir a él por voluntad propia. Pero en ese momento sólo necesitaba seguridad, tranquilidad. Un poco de calma. Sentir que alguien, sin importar quien, podría verlo no como un callejero irresponsable, sino como un superviviente.

Su cabeza no dejaba de ser un caos mientras Tom se levantaba con esfuerzo de su hueco, arrastrándose hasta salir de debajo de todo lo que lo ocultaba y lanzarse a una carrera un poco más lenta a un teléfono público. Estaba seguro de que podría hacer una llamada por cobro revertido desde uno de ellos, aunque no muy seguro si iba a atenderlo. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, aquella que lo había acompañado mientras se marchaba por las esquinas y recordaba los ojos de Harry fijos sobre él incluso en la distancia, su mirada preocupada y su sonrisa dándole ánimos.

...

...

...

—¿Hola? —le atendió una voz somnolienta—. ¿Tom? ¿El de la tienda de hace como dos meses?

Tom de verdad se sorprendió que le recordara. La voz era claramente de Harry, adormilada. El reloj que marcaba el teléfono antes de su llamada decía que era casi la una de la madrugada. Salir y llegar al teléfono le había costado casi lo mismo que recuperar el aliento en el callejón y convencerse de que, realmente, realmente, no iban a atraparlo. Pero que Harry realmente lo recordara era algo que no hubiera esperado tanto.

—Uh, sí —tragó saliva tratando de normalizar su respiración. Su pecho seguía doliendo aunque, en ese momento, no tenía idea si era por el miedo o por el golpe que los uniformados le habían dado contra la pared y luego el suelo, para casi arrastrarlo a palparlo contra la patrulla—. Yo...

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó amablemente Harry. Su voz seguía sonando somnolienta, la ronquera de su garganta haciéndole pensar que realmente necesitaba descansar, pero el tono juguetón de la tienda y de un momento atrás había sido rápidamente reemplazado por un tono casi dulce que consiguió que los ojos de Tom ardieran. Odiaba a la gente amable. Odiaba no haberla tenido nunca en su vida y odiaba que de pronto pudieran aparecer, porque no tenía idea de qué hacer para retenerlas con él.

—Sí —aceptó mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y el ego a la vez—. Sólo... me incautaron todo lo que tenía. De verdad no... no sé qué hacer. Está helando y...

—¿Estás en la calle? —la voz de Harry de pronto no tenía un solo ápice de somnolencia—. Estamos a... —pareció revisar algo entre el sonido de cosas moviéndose— menos siete grados. Joder. ¿Dónde estás? Dame la dirección.

Tom se volteó. En las luces tenues y amarillentas apenas si podía distinguir algo, aunque sabía que no sería muy fácil hacerlo aún si hubiera luces o sol brillante. No reconocía el lugar, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya no reconocía nada.

—Strand-On-The-Green —murmuró, releyendo a toda velocidad una señalización que se iluminó con el paso de un automóvil, las luces salvándolo por una vez—. Frente al río. Como... como a una calle de un restaurante —trató de recordar. Había visto uno cerrado con logotipos y plantas bonitas colgando de las ventanas altas.

Harry murmuró un asentimiento del otro lado. Tom pudo oír el sonido de telas. Lo imaginó saliendo de la cama, vistiéndose, abrigándose para buscarlo, y sus dedos en torno al teléfono quemaron. Estaba siendo la peor de las molestias. Quizá si cortaba la llamada ahora...

—Tom, necesito que me hagas un favor —urgió Harry, Tom congelándose en cada músculo—. Necesito que dejes el teléfono descolgado y vayas a la esquina a tu izquierda. Si es donde creo que es, debes ver un cartel que anuncia la curva de Spring Grove. Te tomará menos de cinco minutos ir y volver. Sólo quiero saber que realmente estás donde creo que estás para no estar buscándote como un loco. ¿Me oyes? Hazlo.

Tom soltó el teléfono y salió de la cabina telefónica. El aire gélido le azotó el rostro con fuerza mientras emprendía la carrera. Menos de cinco minutos. Iba a hacerlo en menos de cinco minutos. Sólo con llegar a la esquina reconoció el cartel y regresó por sus pasos tratando de no resbalar en la nieve y el hielo, llegando a la cabina y aferrándose con fuerza, el teléfono devolviéndole la respiración de Harry del otro lado.

—Es aquí. Spring Grove en la esquina.

Harry soltó una risa apenas fuerte, más como una helada respiración de alivio demasiado fuerte.

—Perfecto. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos. Quédate dentro de la cabina.

Tom inhaló con fuerza cuando el tono de la bocina dejó en claro que Harry había cortado la llamada. De verdad se sentía mal. De verdad se sentía desesperado. De verdad odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, tener que deberle algo a alguien sin importar qué o por qué, pero sencillamente lo único que no le daba igual era morir en la nieve. Sin dinero, sin mercancía para vender y sin un abrigo más grueso morir de hipotermia en un par de días era lo mínimo que podría pasar.

Se aovilló lo mejor que pudo contra el cristal de la cabina. Ahora, con todo calmándose, su propia respiración empañando los vidrios, se dio cuenta del frío que tenía y de cada temblor en su cuerpo, el dolor donde los oficiales lo habían sujetado y la molestia constante al respirar. Iba a enfermarse dentro de poco, y sólo esperaba tener algo de dinero para ese entonces y un lugar donde mantenerse cálido. No odiaba estrictamente el invierno, lo que odiaba era que, para él, los inviernos no eran como para los demás. Y jamás lo serían.

Sopló aire caliente contra sus manos mientras sentía los dedos congelados. Estaba al borde de toser con fuerza para quitarse la molestia irritante de su garganta cuando un coche avanzó a toda velocidad por el asfalto congelado. Aun así, determinados, los neumáticos se refrenaron unos metros más allá, la pintura negra brillando por las luces reflectando mientras Harry salía a toda velocidad del asiento del conductor.

—¿Tom? —preguntó en voz alta mientras se acercaba con pasos apresurados. Tom apenas notó como parecía llevar un abrigo grueso sobre lo que, claramente, era un pijama, porque Harry abrió la puerta de la cabina y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse hacia él. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo. Estaba temblando, asustado por morir, asustado por sobrevivir y enfermar hasta el punto de vivir padeciendo dolor toda su miserable vida, asustado de la nieve y de la muerte en ella, blanca y cruel. Y Harry sólo lo envolvió con sus brazos con toda la fuerza que podía para no lastimarlo—. Shhh. Tranquilo. ¿Estás bien? Vale, pregunta estúpida. Hay una manta en el asiento y va a ser mejor que te envuelvas bien con ella porque el viaje de ida será más largo. ¿Puedes creer que hay policías dejando infracciones incluso a esta hora? ¡Qué inhumanos! En fin, tenemos que evitarlos. No es que no pueda pagarlos, pero me da flojera y no traje la cartera.

Tom soltó un sonido que era mitad asentimiento y mitad algo desconocido brotando de su propia garganta. No sabía en qué manera decirle que aquel era el primer abrazo que recibía en años, y el primero que duraba tanto que había recibido en toda su vida. No sabía explicar el sentido del nudo cerrado en su garganta y mucho menos el picor en sus ojos mientras enterraba el rostro en el pecho de Harry, tratando de controlarse lo suficiente para decirle que sólo sería ese momento, que necesitaba un poco de dinero, algo que revender (y quizá un abrigo como ese, tan suave y calentito y cómodo) y jamás volvería a molestarlo, y si quería que le devolviera todo podía hasta trabajar, pero sólo quería... necesitaba sobrevivir. Necesitaba hacerlo. Demostrarle al mundo que se había equivocado con él. Que podía con todo y más.

—Tranquilo —repitió Harry, tratando de llevarlo por sobre sus pies al coche— ven, vamos, hace frío...

Tom trató de moverse sin despegarse del calor que Harry le proporcionaba lo que, por lo visto, no funcionaba para nada bien ya que Harry soltó una carcajada y lo atrapó con los brazos desde las piernas, cargándolo como si no pesara más que una pluma y acomodándolo en el asiento del copiloto. Tom peleó con la manta para cubrirse y Harry acabó por ayudarlo también con eso, sonriendo de lado.

—Abrígate bien y relájate. Todo estará bien —prometió—. Estarás a salvo.

Tom cerró los ojos y asintió soltando un suspiro quebrado. A salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, y justo en ese momento, entrando al coche de un casi-desconocido, rodeado de calor y aromas demasiado delicados para que pudiera reconocerlos, simplemente no dejaba de darse cuenta de que si bien ese lugar no le pertenecía, estaba hecho a su medida exacta para poder sentirse en paz, a salvo y seguro el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _BUENOS DÍAS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS3 Hemos sobrevivido al segundo capítulo, nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos -?- Vale no..._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Gustó, no gustó? Nuestro pequeño Tom sufriendo *apapacha* Me parte el alma ;A; Sí, tengo alma, que la haya vendido al diablo es otra cosa excuse moi-_

 _¿Quién quiere un Harry precioso que te envuelva en una manta y te diga que todo estará a salvo? Sta nena quiere, necesita uno pls *llora* Harry hermoso, eres todo lo que bebé Tom necesita ;A;_

 _Sé que alguien por aquí querrá un Tom bebito todo lindo que proteger, no me lo nieguen *guiño guiño*_

 _¿Preguntas sobre este fic bonito que estoy tratando de publicar en tiempo y forma para que no me lluevan confeti de pirañas? UwUr_

 _¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Nuestro Harry parece ser un millonario muy enigmático... Y nuestro Tom está desesperadamente en busca de ayuda. ¿En qué acabará eso?_

 _Nos hablamos pronto beibes, gracias por lee_

 _xxx G trez._


End file.
